1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mouse pad and a method for using the mouse pad.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A mouse is usually deployed to a desktop computer or a notebook PC to control the desktop computer or the notebook PC.
However, in using the mouse, the user has to grasp the mouse and constantly move the wrist. Thus, the repetitive strain injuries can be happened on wrists of the user.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a mouse pad and a method for using the mouse pad, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.